Section for communication theory and technology
This is a technical wiki site which are originally discussing two major topics, which are first, the human communication methods using five senses in a human body and second, the electrical communication methods for human-to-human communications. Additionally, this site is being expanded for various communication theories and technologies about real human sensing abilities and device-to-device communication capabilities. Recently, computational science is included as one of the major topics. The following is short-link to jump to the special pages: * For all pages, see the . * For uncategorized pages, see the . * For all categories, see the . * For Wanted pages, see the . Human Communications This human communications Wikia site includes description of communication technologies used for enhancing wireless communication systems, where the full chain of the wireless communication systems is connected from a human talker to a human listener. Note that there are obviously direct or indirect approaches for communication between two humans, where the direct approach allows to connect human-to-human without using any hardware device while the indirect approach allows to connect humans with using artificial devices. The basic mathematical model of this human communication system can be described similarly to the model of the conventional wireless communication system, such as : where is human's direct taking analog information rather than device's transformed or digitized information and is human listener's direct analog information rather than receive device's transformed information. By signal transformation at the transmitter and the receiver, human information is changed to or from digital or mechanical analog signal. By signal transformation, digital and mechanical analog signal are changed to human tractable information. The communication signal can consist multiple input and multiple output forms. We also consider SISO, MISO and MIMO configuration of the communication channel. Wireless Technology In this wikia, we consider various wireless technologies including wireless information transmission and wireless power transmission technologies. Wireless Information Transmission Multiple Antenna Technology As generalized configuration of wireless transmission system, MIMO is multiple antenna systems equipped with multiple antennas at both a transmitter and a receiver. Advanced MIMO can improve system performance of wireless communication networks while basic MIMO can improve link performance. MIMO is one of several forms of smart antennas (SA) architectures and is the state of the art of SA technology. Multi-antenna theorem (MAT) and the multi-antenna reference (MAR) For global citation in this wikia, the multi-antenna theorem (MAT) and the multi-antenna reference (MAR) pages are built. First, the multi-antenna theorem (MAT) page collects theorems related to multiple antenna technology. Second, the multi-antenna reference (MAR) page is similar to the recent page of wireless story except that the MAR page will be prepared for pure-referencing from other wiki-pages mainly in this human communications Wikia for convenient. MIMO/SDMA and Beyond es. MIMO has been considered as an important technology to enhance the performance of wireless communication systems. Moreover, the fundamental concept of MIMO becomes used in many other wireless architecture design as well as the antenna structures, such as the network implementation and the interference management. Social Science for Human Communications Collective Intelligence We describe the concept of collective intelligence, which can be used not only for human networks but also for wireless device networks. Those research items? have been studying in MIT's center for collective intelligence. Article Outline Creative Common Articles * Creative Common Portal * Compress and forward * China Art * Creative Stories * ... Essay Articles * MIMO/SDMA and Beyond * System Model * Spatial division multiple access * My orkut * Computational science * ... Useful Help * Use link for wiki command help in Wikipedia * Direct text description: , * #REDIRECT Article * My Help:Wikia Logo such as one for this human communication Wikia can be changed by unloading the picture file with the following two conditions. First, we should use one fixed destination file name which is Wiki.png, where a destination file name can be different from a upload file name. Second, the file format should be png which is supported by, for example, Gimp. * Can you see number of visitors when you have your own wiki? ** Yes, check out special:WikiaStats your wiki. You can also use quantcast. For example,http://www.quantcast.com/answers.wikia.com(change answers to the subdomain of your wiki). 한국어 페이지 여기는 한국어로 작성한 페이지를 링크헤두는 곳이다. * 파이썬